


The Greatest show in the Universe

by fandomgeek14



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Characters Watching Doctor Who, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgeek14/pseuds/fandomgeek14
Summary: It’s the anniversary of Maddie’s favourite TV show and she discovers Thomas hasn’t seen a single episode of it. So she naturally guilt trips him into watching one episode.... just one....
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U)
Kudos: 2





	The Greatest show in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 56th birthday Doctor Who!  
> I wanted to write something with Thomas and Maddie (HWU!MC) and Doctor Who so I thought I’d combine them.  
> Also just some context to this fic; this is set after HWU and RCD, but Maddie and Thomas had been forced to break up before RCD and then had gotten back together after book 3 (I do have a fic I’m writing about that), gotten engaged again and Thomas has taken a small break from directing and gone back to teaching at Hollywood U for for a while.

**23rd November, twelve thirty in the morning** :

Thomas Hunt rolled over in his bed, and subconsciously in his sleep, reached out to the other side, only to feel nothing but coldness and empty sheets. His eyes snapped open at that, causing him to jolt wide awake in an instant. She wasn’t in bed. His Fiancée wasn’t in bed. But she was there when he fell asleep last night, so where was she? He looked at his clock, twelve thirty one in the morning. Where the hell was she at twelve thirty in the morning? He sat up groggily wondering if his alarm clock had stopped and it was really something like six o’clock. But that would have been impossible as it would have been somewhat light outside. He found himself getting up and moving out of the bedroom when he heard movement from downstairs. 

There was light coming from downstairs too, the kind of light coming from the TV. But if that was true then, what was she watching at this hour? 

He got to the bottom of the stairs and sure enough his suspicions were confirmed. His fiancée was sat, on the sofa, wrapped in a pink fluffy blanket, wearing her blue police telephone box pyjamas, her eyes glued to the screen in front of her. 

“What are you doing?” 

* * *

“What are you doing?” Was what snapped Maddie Jenkins’ focus from the screen in front of her “it’s nearly one in the morning” she looked over her shoulder at her fiancé, Thomas, looking rather dishevelled, with his usually neat hair being now slightly messy and his checked pyjama bottoms and plain grey t-shirt crinkled from sleep. His arms were crossed and he was looking a little confused

“It’s the 23rd of November” is all she said like it was obvious smiling at him as his eyebrows frowned in confusion

“Why is the date important?” 

“It’s the anniversary of my favourite show, so I’m having a marathon of my favourite episodes” 

“At one o’clock?” 

“Yep” 

“You know I’ve never seen a single episode of that show” 

“You what? How? It’s been airing properly in America since 2011” 

“I thought it was full of sci-fi cliches” he said 

“You, Mr Hunt, are wrong about that” 

“Well whether I am or not, I know one thing, I’m going back to bed to get some actual sleep” 

“But I’ve watched your favourite films, I thought we could watch some episodes together, or just one episode” Maddie frowned “I just didn’t think you to be awake at 1 o’clock” 

“Which is why I’m going back to bed” 

“The Uni’s closed for three days this week, you said so yourself. So why can’t you watch it with me?”

“I can watch it. I just think it’s going to be filled with terrible cliches typical of the sci-fi genre” 

“I didn’t expect you to immediately dismiss it like that” Maddie said acting heartbroken “especially since one of your favourite films is a sci-fi” 

Thomas sighed and moved to the sofa. He hated seeing Maddie upset. that was his Kryptonite, his weakness. And she was right after all, he had made her watch all his favourite films so it was only fair he gave her favourite TV show a shot and it’d give her a chance to prove him wrong about the show that had been going on for fifty something years at this point. 

“What are you doing?” She asked 

“Move up” 

“You’re- actually going to sit down and watch it with me?” 

“You’ve convinced me to give it a shot. But I’m only watching one episode” 

Maddie smiled and budged up on the sofa making room for Thomas to sink down next to her. She moved back up closer to him with a grin 

“Thomas Orson Hunt, welcome to being shown the greatest show in the universe” Thomas rolled his eyes as Maddie picked up the remote as the theme song started ringing out. 

_** Bum da bum bum da bum bum bubabum Oooweeeoooooooweeoooo.... ** _

* * *

** 5:40 am:  **

Four hours, ten minutes and two episodes later and Thomas was admitting to himself this show was subverting his expectations. One episode had quickly turned into two and now she’d shown him the first episode of series 1 from the revived series and they were currently watching the best regeneration (whatever the hell that was) story ever. Maddie has allowed him to pick another episode just so that he would watch another one because ‘he hadn’t given the show a fair chance’ and he’d gone and picked out a two parter story called ‘The End of Time’. when he he looked down at Maddie during the last five minutes of the second episode, since she had been awfully quiet about his decision he was quite shocked to find her sobbing silently to herself. 

“Are you crying?”

“No I’m not” 

“You’re crying over a fictional character” 

“Shut up, David Tennant acts this so well” 

“It’s not that sad” 

“That’s because  you picked out this story out at random when you haven’t had a chance to watch any of his other episodes, of course you’re not sad” 

“ ** _I don’t want to go_ ” **

“I don’t want you to go!” Maddie said to the TV Thomas sighed and wrapped an arm around her “he’s not dead Maddie” 

“No, you’re right, he’s not, he’s just regenerating into Matt Smith” she smiled indicating to the screen 

“What?” 

They watched as the man wizzes round his Tardis, 

“ _ **GERONIMO**!_” 

The credits rolled and Maddie looked at Thomas Who was just sat in shocked confusion “What the hell did I just watch?” 

She laughed at his reaction 

“Regeneration”

* * *

** 9:30 in the morning: **

“The Zygons were only in one episode before this! Terror of the Zygons which was way back in 1975 and that was before even you were born” 

“I did wonder if you were going to make a point at my age again” 

“Also the episode was shot in 3D and it also fills in so many points to the Doctors timeline, like why Liz 1 hated the Doctor in series 3” 

Thomas smiled at Maddie as she talked animatedly over her favourite episode of the show “this part though! It’s so well done! Taking audio and clips from each Doctor and inserting them into this context is just genius!“ 

“I love you” 

“Shhh I’m watching my favourite part” 

Thomas chuckled “I love it when you talk to me about the things you love like that” 

“I love it when you do it too- it’s like we’re a match made in heaven” 

“Or Hell” 

“Ohh look at that transition! It’s amazing! And just you wait until we get to the final shot! It’s so obvious cgi but still very cool nonetheless!” 

* * *

**3:30 in the afternoon:**

“How many more episodes do we have left?” 

“About eight, why, am I pulling you to the dark side?” 

“What episode is next?”

Maddie pulled up the episode list on BBC Iplayer, and gulped when she realised what was coming next. 

“ _Arachnids in the UK_ ” 

“Arachnids?” Thomas raises an eyebrow at Maddie knowing how terrified she was of the eight legged creatures “Are you sure you’ll be alright with it?”

“Oh yeah definitely, I’ll be 100% fine! I watched it when it aired, they’re CGI, I’ll be totally fine” she smiled confidently, 

her fiance smiled at her "okay, judt don't go looking for me for comfort whren you're hidiing behind the sofa" 

"I won't be doing that because i know they're not real" 

Thomas gave her a knowing look and pressed play....

....and Maddie spent the entire episode huddled into Thomas’ chest terrified that a six ft tall spider would crawl down the ceiling at any moment....

* * *

Over twelve hours later after beginning the entire marathon, and the marathon finally ended. Maddie yawned. 

“Tired?” 

“Very” 

“Shouldn’t have been up that early then” 

She smiled up at her fiancé “so did I prove you wrong?” 

“You certainly did, and I’d have to say I did enjoy it” 

“I knew I’d win you over” 

“Still isn’t the best show in the galaxy or universe” 

“Eh, must be patriotism towards Britain thing then” 

“we both need showers clean pjs and some substantial food in us” Thomas smiled placing a kiss to her forehead before getting up

“Thomas?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Thank you for putting up with me” 

Thomas smiled “I’ll do it for the rest of my life without any hesitation”

“Now come on” he pulled Maddie up “you go and get a shower and I’ll make us some dinner” 

Maddie looked at the floor “or you could join me in the shower? As a thank you” 

“I do like that suggestion” he smirked at her “but you go ahead, I’ve got to check we’ve actually got any food in before we realise we don’t and go hungry”

Maddie leant up and kissed him before walking to the stairs “I’ll see you up there” and she disappeared 

Thomas smiled he might not have been too happy at being woken up early that morning and dragged into a Doctor Who marathon but, he had to admit if this was the reward for it, then he’d gladly to it a thousand times over. And even if it wasn’t, he would gladly do it to spend time with the woman he loved, watching the show she loved. Even if that show involved a time travelling, face changing alien from a made up planet and their spaceship in the form of a blue telephone box from 1960s London. 


End file.
